


Bow whow wo bow bow Dow Dow Dow shoow

by BunnieLouise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnieLouise/pseuds/BunnieLouise
Summary: I ain’t got no Panties on, I ain’t got no p*nties on, I ain’t got no panties on on the dance floor h





	1. Chapter 1

Bsnap andssjdlc exiddkslxnwbdjxi

Stop sending nudes I’m not gay I swear I’m not gay what the fuxk I’m NOT gay stop saying I’m gay

I’m gonna step on ur fuckifb floor with my fucking feet s


	2. Chapter 2

Send send command send sirip franch people say firiop Iydnysus


	3. Uh

Thank u to those who liked the tune I wrote this when I was high off my ass and I thought I was funny or summ

**Author's Note:**

> H


End file.
